The Way It Should Have Gone
by aalikane
Summary: This is the way the confrontation between Frannie and Casey should have gone down in "War and Peace" in chapter 2 of season 1. Takes place during, and after Lizzie requires mediation.


This is how I think the confrontation about Frannie rejoining ZBZ in the 2nd chapter, should have gone. There are direct quotes from the episode, but this is how I think the confrontation should have gone.

~*~*~*~*~*

It was 3 o'clock on Tuesday afternoon. Friday was our social with the Psi Phi Pi's, and none of us were really ready to fall to the lowest rank of Sorority standing. The Psi Phi Pi's were the geekiest, ugliest, most disgusting boys on campus, and that includes the Kappa Taus. The KT's might be disgusting when it came to drinking, and hygiene, but they knew how to party, they didn't lord their grades (or possible grades) over anyone and were generally likable on a personal level, but like a mob mentality, stick them all in a room, and they're insane. But we need Lizzie out of here, so we can cancel the mixer with the Psi Phi's.

Lizzie wants us to allow Frannie back into the sisterhood, and while I would love to get Lizzie off our backs, I don't want to unload one burden, and take on another. But because there's only two people who are against bringing Frannie, back, which is me and Ashleigh, Lizzie is making us undergo mediation, which I don't believe is going to help, but like Rusty said, if I don't try, then I'll never know. Lizzie clears her throat, just as she starts to speak.

"Phase one, of mediation is airing of grievances. Now there can be no yelling, no interrupting, no scoffing, and absolutely no face making. To avoid accusations, you will start each sentence with the words 'I feel..' Casey?"

"I feel that Frannie put the entire sisterhood at risk, in her policy of dishonesty in our crisis with Nationals. I also feel that her abuse of chapter funds and her decision to leave the house after being removed from the office of president, indicates that the wellbeing of the sisterhood was not her primary concern." Speaking clearly, and very carefully is what is on the agenda for this meeting.

"That was very well said Casey. Frannie?"

Frannie opens her mouth, and like always utter filth comes dripping out of it. It's amazing that her nose hasn't grown 10 feet since she joined ZBZ. "I feel…that I have no grievances to air." I inadvertently scoffed, and had to cover it up by coughing. Lizzie was glaring daggers at me.

"Sorry, tickle in my throat."

"Okay, Casey, what specifically do you need Frannie to do, to allow her not only into the sisterhood, but back into your heart?"

"I need…uhh I feel, that I need Frannie to make things right, after her actions last semester. I feel that after almost losing us our charter, that she needs to prove her devotion to the sisterhood, on top of her ability to change." Lizzie motions for Frannie to reply.

"Well, I feel that I can't change the past, but I can do everything I can, to help make the future brighter and clearer. I really want to return to ZBZ, and I feel that if given this second chance, I can really help the house." That was it, I can't sit here and listen to her spewing out nonsense like she's doing.

"Like you did last semester?" Suddenly, Lizzie bangs the gavel and shocks me as she says quite loudly

"Violation!"

"Casey.."

"You know what? This just isn't going to happen, Frannie get out of this house." I quickly get up and storm upstairs. Why anyone can't see past her lies is unbelievable. She has everyone convinced that she's changed, even Lizzie.

After a few minutes sitting on my bed fuming, I hear three small raps at my door. "I'd like my privacy." But apparently Frannie, who was on the other side of the door, had another idea. Sarcastically I mutter "Perfect.."

"I thought that if we could talk alone, we could get under whatever is that's bugging you Casey." I get off my bed and stand up with a speed that not even Speedy Gonzales could match.

"YOU are what's bugging me Frannie. You and your supposedly changed ways!"

"I'm really trying here Casey…" Scoffing once again, I replied.

"Please, you and I both know that Frannie Morgan manipulates always, whether it's nice Frannie or bad Frannie, manipulation is always the first thing on your agenda."

"You seem to have a selective memory.."

"Yes, I do, and lets take a look at the memories I've selected. You wanted to give Rebecca mine and Ashleigh's room because of her father's private jet. You tried to sabotage my chances at being an Omega Chi Sweetheart. You convinced me to stay with Evan, even after he cheated on me, and when our relationship was no longer useful to you, you broke us up. Was there anything else I've missed, any other situation that may have slipped my mind?"

"Casey, I've done my best to take responsibility for my mistakes, but you make it sound like I forced you to stay with Evan, it was YOUR choice to stay with Evan. It was also your choice to haze Rebecca out of spite, which put me in the awkward position of having to discipline my little sister, who then went behind my back to Tegan, and stole my presidency."

"I didn't steal your presidency, I did what I had to do to save the house!"

"You should have talked to me first Casey, I was your big sis, don't you think I would have listened?"

"I did talk to you Frannie, multiple times. If I remember correctly, and by the way I do, when I suggested telling the truth, you threatened to use me as the scapegoat and have me kicked out. Is that what a friend does Frannie? Because if that's so, then you really need to relearn the meaning of friendship. Everyone else might want you hear, but I don't, and as long as I don't want you in ZBZ, you won't rejoin."

"Casey, I know that you're upset, I honor that, but I've apologized for my actions, have you ever thought about apologizing for yours?"

"My actions?"

"Yea. You hazed Rebecca. That alone, was one of the worst mistakes you could make. You put me in the awkward situation of having to choose between you and Rebecca, and since Rebecca had done nothing wrong, except hook up with someone on rush night, I chose her. Rebecca didn't know Evan was your boyfriend at the time, you should have been mad at him, not Rebecca. You didn't have to stay with Evan, Casey. Yes, it was a good choice politically for you, but you weren't emotionally stable while you were with him after that."

"Well my big sister should have been there to help me balance them, instead of using me for her own agenda. You should have been a friend, but you are completely incapable of doing that. I would rather have another 5 months with Lizzie, than have to deal with you. I've dealt with you for 3 years Frannie, and that's more than enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What'd you think? Just something I wrote before bed that had been bugging me for a little while, after re-watching the series.


End file.
